User blog:Alica123/Misadventures In Wikia Hell: Demands By The Devil
Hey guys! New Misadventures In Wikia Hell here. I recommend everyone who doesn't know about it to read the first blog before doing anything else. As you may know, we had a contest. We decided on ten winners instead of five because so many people signed up. The winners are going to be announced IN this chapter now. So, read on and most importantly, enjoy. :) Note: we're going on from where we cut off, aka the cliffhanger from the last issue. Demands By The Devil written by: Alica123; pictures by: Hihi ...If this was someone with a weapon, I had no chance to do anything against them. Even if it wasn't, if they were strong they could easily kill me. I knew, the only thing I could do was run. And that before I even see the embrace of my enemy. So I sprinted back to the door which was still open, closed it behind me and jumped down the stairs. I noticed at that moment that if I had taken all the keys I could lock the enemy up inside. Darn. As I was halfway down, I heard the door up there open. CRAP. I fastened my steps, if that was even possible. I felt my sides stitch, but it didn't slow me down. Then the voice shouted: "Who's there?" And I noticed it was a young girl if anything. I stopped abruptly, and looked up. "Hihi? It's me. Fudge, you know!" ...Oh. I felt kind of awkward. This whole thing made me paranoid. "....I thought you were a murderer or something." "Hahhahaa. I heard someone coming in, so I wanted to check who it was. I actually tried to be quiet, because I expected it to be a bad person or something too." "...Is that why you didn't say anything at all?" "Yeah. Is this your apartment too?" "Yup." "I figured. There are rooms, and on their doors there are names of the people who get it. I think you share one with Jessica and Alica, but I'm not sure." "I've seen Jessica earlier... We should've all showed each other our papers before going in." "Maybe. I haven't seen Alica, have you?" "Well no, but the crowd was kind of big." "Yeah, actually gigantic. The wiki doesn't even seem that filled when you go on it. You coming up?" "Yes", I answered and went upstairs again. Right when I passed the last stair I heard voices down, and I looked there. Jessica, Becky, Candy, Ace and Brittney were all walking in together, talking. I shouted down: "Hey guys!" "Hey!", Jessica shouted back, who noticed it first. Then they all came upstairs. "Are you in apartment 4 too?" Candy asked. "Yeah. Are you guys?" I replied. They all nodded. Then, we all went in after they greeted Fudge. “what are these keys for?” Ace asked. “Well they're for the door”, I answered, pointing at the door. “The... Thing that has brought us all here expects us to live in this apartment.” “Oh wow. Then let's discover it I guess”, Ace said. I nodded shortly. As Fudge told me earlier, there were closed door, and on each of them they were names. We all were on a hallway. I looked at the first room to my left. Ace, Becky, Brittney. The one to my right was the kitchen. I walked on. To my left there was another room. It said “Fudge” and “Candy”. To the right there was the last room till the hallway ended with a room that looked like a living room: It said “Hihi”, “Jessica” and “Alica”. So, basically, everyone was already here apart from Alica. Since everyone had entered their rooms to see how it looked like, Jessica and I did so too. “Woahhhh”, I said, surprised. The room was parted in 3 parts, and I could easily tell which one was mine. It was like the person who got us here stalked us because my part fit my personality perfectly. The carpet was black. The whole wall was almost fully covered with posters, so I could barely see the color, but it was pink. The posters were of MLP, Nightwish and Adventure Time. A black bed was there. Next to it, there was a brown desk with papers, pens and pencils. Jessica's part seemed to fit her personality was much, because she looked at least as astounded as me. It was... Weird. Alica's part was completely black, though there was nothing you could see of the wall. It was full of band posters, mostly Evanescence. There was apart from the black carpet and bed, a gigantic black stereo player and a cupboard, filled with music CD’s and some books. When Jessica looked over to it she glanced to me. “What?”, I asked. Then she went to her cupboard and took the hammer. She pointed at the stereo player. “If we don't want to have some emo scream 'I WANT TO DIEEE' fully blasted we better get rid of that before Alica arrives here”, she said. “Dude”, I replied, laughing. I took the hammer from her hand. “Were you serious?”, I asked, putting it away. “Actually yes...” After saying that she had to giggle. “I'm hungry”, I said. “Me too”, Jessica answered. “Let's go look if there's something in the kitchen.” I nodded, and we left the room. There was a refrigerator, but when I opened it, it was empty. I looked to Jessica. “Darn, from where are we even gonna get food. There aren't any stores here..... I guess.” “....I didn't think of that”, she replied. For a second we searched through the kitchen – and found multiple bows, quivers full of arrows and other weapons. We looked at each other. “.......We're expected to go hunting?” Jessica asked. “...........I guess so.” She shook her head in disbelief for a second, but then took a bow and a quiver and put them on her back. I looked through the other weapons, and found … A map. “Look!” I said loudly. “Woah, is that a map... Dude this 'place' looks biiiiiiiiiiiiiig”, she said. “..Look... There's a forest after a big plateau in the north, the sea after a gigantic plateau in the south... In the east there's a desert... And woah, after the forest there are mountains and... A vulcano.” “...Yeah... I think we should go to the forest to hunt though.” “Can't we just like... Go fishing? Forests are scary.” “...Oh come on at some point we will have to. It's gross to eat fish all the time.” “Fine...” “I'm thirsty”, Jessica said, and looked if the water spout worked. It did. “Thank god”, she said, and I knew she assumed it wouldn't just like me. She drank. “...Should we take someone from the others with us?” Right at this moment there was a loud, loud, long groan. I immediately put my hands on my ears. They hurt. I looked to Jessica. She was hearing it too, and I could see the pain in her face. Finally it stopped. And the creepy voice started talking. Doranor. “I have a little mission for you. All of you, gather were you gathered last time if you still love your life.” I looked to Jessica. “.......Oh no”, she said. “He kinda just threatened to kill us didn't he...” I asked, afraid of the answer. She just nodded slowly. “...We should go there then.....” Again she nodded, and went to get the others, but they were all already standing next to the front door. “..Did you hear...” Ace wanted to ask right when we came up. “Yes, hurry” I said, and opened the door. They all followed me, as we sprinted down the stairs and ran to the center of this... “town”, where the gathering was. When we arrived at the town square there were a lot of people there. “Look if you can find Alica”, I said to the others. She was supposed to live with us, so it was weird she wasn't there in first place. As we looked through the crowd we saw SlappyWiggins.............. He was wearing a big blonde wig (normally he was bald) for some reason, kissing Cartoonprincess. Next to them there were Samlovesham and Churchpants... They seemed wondering about the wig too, because they were just staring at it with a confused look. I didn't concentrate on that longer because I kinda didn't even want to know why the heck he wore that. No sign of Alica. More people were coming every second. I saw people like Mak, SunriseDaisy and more. Everyone looked scared. Then there was Doranor's voice again. There was no specific place it came from. It was like it came from everywhere and nowhere. And it was creeping the heck out of me. “You're all here... Good for you. I have a little 'quest' for you... In the south you can access the sea. There is a ship there just for you. Six of you will use it to sail to an island. There you will search for my little “artifact”. It's a necklace with a skull on it. Hahaha. Of course not everything is going to be that easy though. You will see. Six of you. Who is willing to go? Walk up into the circle drawn in the middle of this place.” The people who were already standing in the circle backed away immediately. Everyone looked at each other. The fear was readable in their faces, and no one knew what exactly to do.... Then the first person stepped into the circle. It was Mak. I just noticed he kinda looked like Aragorn from Lord Of The Rings. That strengthened the feeling that he was like some medieval hero. Silence. No one walked up, and it was like this whole crowd wasn't even there. If you moved one step you would hear it. Only the quiet sound of the wind was interrupting the endless silence. Minutes passed. Nothing. I was so damn scared, but I knew someone had to go there. So I did it. As I made my steps everyone was staring at me. I could see Brittney's shocked look. Becky was slowly shaking her head in shock, in disbelief. I walked into the circle and stopped next to Mak. He looked a little surprised, but glad he wasn't the only one... Though he knew what we both just got ourselves into. “You can't go alone there”, Brittney said, breaking the silence all of a sudden and walked up next to me. She smiled. I smiled back. Then Becky walked in too. “I can't let you guys into such danger alone”, she said to Mak, Brittney and I. Again, silence. It lasted for a few moments. “............Screw this, screw you, whoever you are, and you'll rue it, but I'm in”, Scherry08 said all of a sudden and walked into the circle. Some people looked shocked. Not just because she walked there But also because of what she said. She may had angered him..... But he didn't reply. Nothing. Then SunriseDaisy, standing next to Latersgee and a few others, started shaking her head in disbelief. Then she walked in the circle too.... “I don't want anyone else having to do this”, she said as her short description. Then there was that creepy, loud laugh..... “Good for you that you managed that... Everything you will need for this is in backpacks on the ship. Now go, before it's too late........ I have something else for the rest of you.” Brittney ran up to Candy and hugged her tightly. General POV Mak, Hihi, Laisy, SC, Becky and Brittney walked away into the south. Still at the town square Doranor's voice filled the air with fear. “Now, I need six more of you to go in the north and kill something for me that... Let's say, 'has been going on my nerves'... A giant called Timur. The forest is in the north, I think all of you have seen a map. He's somewhere in it... Find him. Kill him. Six of you. Now. Walk in the circle.” It was like Doranor was asking the people who was willing to die, and they had no choice but do it. Jessica shook her head in complete disbelief. It was filled with anger. But she said nothing, and stepped in the circle. All eyes were on her. She didn't pay attention, but just stared on the ground. Fudge immediately followed. Jessica looked up to her for a second, a little glad. “If you're just coming because I did, then step back again, I don't want anything to happen to you because of me”, she said. “No, I'm coming because I want to,” Fudge replied. “Then wait for me”, Ace said, and she walked into the circle too. “You do realize you can't go without me then?” It was Rosalie. “I'm in... Though this sounds kind of scary.” Silence. No one else seemed willing to go there. No one. Minutes passed... Some people started whispering. It looked like no one was willing to do it. Then a guy walked out of a building there and walked in the circle. It was Ar0n65. “...Hey Aron”, Ace greeted him. He just nodded in response. Then again no one came. And again, minutes passed by. All of a sudden Doranor started talking. “If you want out there you could just ask me you know, I can help you.” ...Confusion. Then a girl fell out of the window of the first floor of the building Aron came out from earlier. She had black hair with red streaks, and wore completely black clothes apart from a band logo on her t-shirt. It was Alica. She didn't hurt herself considering it was just the first floor. She got up again. “SCREW YOU”, she said angrily. “Scew you, and screw this darn crap you're putting us in. That's all.” Then she walked in the circle. “Hey Alica”, Jessica said. “Hello”, she said slowly. “When you walk in the north you will find four horses and two caravans. In it there's everything you need. Use the horses to arrive at the forest. I may or may not take some little 'revenge' on those of you who insulted me.” After his last sentence there was a loud laugh. More on the winners & authors note As you may have noticed, the winners will be featured in two different blogs. Blog 1) will be the adventure of Mak, Laisy, SC, Brittney, Becky and Hihi going to the island, searching for a necklace. Blog 2) will be the adventure of Jessica, Aron, Ace, Fudge, Rosalie and Alica going to the haunted forest, having to kill a giant. Did you notice Doranor's threat? If yes, what was it and to who was it? What did you think of it? Comment below. :) Category:Blog posts